Hollow
by Firefly-the-Wolf
Summary: At the age of 18, Sakura is broken, an ANBU with problems. But there could be hope, if she could only find Naruto and the others. NaruSaku. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words of the Wolf**__:_

_-When the world grows dim, and you feel you have no one to turn to, remember, I got the glow sticks and the techno music. (Tiffany Carr)_

_-May the Schwartz be with you. (Spaceballs) (Yes, I'm a die hard of Star Wars! )_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the main characters. Some whose name starts with an M and a K does…and dude, I love you for giving me my love of life…Naruto…

* * *

**Hollow**

The moonlight above shone through the dense forest, silhouetting the dashing figures. Their rasping breaths sounded through the dark and silent night, until they reached a camp site, a small fire boiling stew in the pot.

One of the figures had tossed a ragged black ANBU person against a tree, tying the rather limp person tightly to the tree, their wolf mask still on.

Three figures sat around the fire while the others stayed on patrol. A young dark brown haired male chuunin looked at their captive delightfully, while his older red haired jounin instructor just calmly ate. A girl of about 14 stared at their prisoner, no hatred but no friendliness. She asked,

"Do you know any stories? It's getting boring."

The masked woman tilted up, acknowledging the girls question,

"Yes, I'm a story teller at home. One of my favorites is the myth of how Konoha became known as the village Hidden in the Leaves. It's a romantic tragedy. Would you like to hear it?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, but the boy whined,

"Why hear about a bunch of crap! Why not a great battle or something!"

The hidden voice spoke softly,

"Not all wars are dealt on the battlefield. Most dwell with in a person, and you would never see it."

Their instructor spoke at this, glancing at their prisoner,

"A good observation. And what better way to learn, than through the stories of old. Tell this myth, ANBU."

The mask came all the way up, the wearer's unseen eyes gazing at her audience. Both of the young chuunin shivered inside at the mask. The mask bore mixed expressions that were interpreted by a person by what their circumstance entailed. A sad smile, a hidden smirk, a deadly grin. You could not know what lay behind that mask, until you are on the receiving end of what it gives to you.

_My tale is about a young girl. She was smart, beautiful, determined, but not all that brave. At the age of 12, she was the second best of her class in the academy, and she crushed on the top of her class, a boy named Kurohe. He was the coldest, cruelest, but the most beautiful boy she knew, and he was so popular as well. All the girls in her class had the same crush on him._

_As this was her first crush, she followed him everywhere she could. And to make life perfect, in her 12 yr old head, she was assigned to the same three man cell as him and another boy. But as in childhood, Kurohe believed he was better than his teammates, and simply could not stand to be with either of them, especially the other boy, Kinkitsu. _

_He would constantly make fun of Kinkitsu, and not even give the other boy a chance to shine. And the little girl, wishing for approval, followed Kurohe's footsteps, and treated Kinkitsu just as horribly, if not worse. She was not proud of herself, but she desperately wanted her first crush's attention and approval. _

"That girl needs a serious head check. No guy likes a puppet girl." The boy stated.

The girl fumed, "You don't understand a damn thing, do you!"

The jounin instructor sighed, wanting the shut up before it gave him a head ache, "Will you two just listen! There is a lesson to be learned from this, and neither of you seem to get the point! Continue, ANBU-san."

_The team was rocky at first, but slowly through time, they merged into what a team was really supposed to be. Kurohe's insults to his teammates were spaced out and only when he was really irritated, and Kinkitsu grew up bit by bit, but stayed true to his golden heart and kind self._

_But after a fatal incident, Kurohe drifted from his partners. And after a month, he completely left them, and their village. He had betrayed the girl, Kinkitsu, their sensei, their fellow genin, and the whole village. It was devastating. _

_The girl immediately went to Kinkitsu with this news, and he too felt at loss. His best friend, his brother, abandoned those who cared for him. She cried only once for her betraying teammate. But not because of her love for him. No, it was for her own stupidity, her own foolishness. She had never loved him in the way she had assumed, but rather as if he was an older brother, whom she envied and admired._

_She stayed in Kinkitsu's arms, releasing her frustration through these self hating tears. But Kinkitsu interpreted that the tears were of a broken heart. He vowed that he would bring back Kurohe at the risk of his own life, and his own heart. For Kinkitsu had loved this girl since they were young. He would do anything for her happiness, for her smile. Even break his already damaged heart._

"Oh, that is so romantic…"

_The boy went off with every intention of returning with his betraying his best friend, his brother, even after all he had done. He returned 3 weeks later, empty handed, hurt, but he would not give up. He just would not, for the sake of his promise to the young girl. She tried many times to tell him that he didn't have to, and that they should go together, to retrieve their friend, to take him home. But he always disappeared when she came near, not wanting to see the disappointment he thought would be on her face._

_Kinkitsu…the boy she tormented and forsaken, left on a training escapade. To fulfill his vow to the woman he loved. The young girl decided to become stronger as well. About a year into her training, when she was 14, she finally realized something that she had never denied nor spoke of. She had fallen in love with Kinkitsu. She was shocked at herself, but felt happy that he would return one day, and she would tell him. _

_She trained harder from then on, for she no longer cared to be in her former teammate's shadows. She was going to be with them in the limelight, if not the one casting those shadows. After 3 ½ yrs of training, she had finished mastering everything she could from her sensei, Ton Ton. _

_Six months later, Kinkitsu came back from his own training. But he had changed. But it only made the girl love him more. Except she never even got the chance to tell him how she felt. Immediately after his return, he went with a search team to retrieve Kurohe, still trying to complete his promise. But no matter how hard she tried to join, he would not permit her by denying her the chance to even go forth and volunteer for the mission. Every 3-4 months, the team would come back, stay for a couple days, and then vanish again, and she never saw the one she loved._

_Only two people knew of the girl's inner turmoil, and one was her old sensei turned to dear companion, Ton Ton. She assigned the girl to long and difficult missions to keep her mind off her troubles, and to increase her skill rank. For about two years, she went along with it. But inside, she was breaking, withering away from this eroding existence. _

_On a sunny day in the early spring, a message arrived by the retrieval team's mascot and partner, a dog named Aka. He was injured, and the girl did what she could to sustain him. Ton Ton read the message, and how the girl hated everything at that moment. _

_The retrieval team had been ambushed and presumed dead. The girl, at the brink of womanhood, was uncontrollable inside, while on the surface, she went on with life. But that night when all was quiet and the village mourned the loss of their great ninjas, the girl ran deep into the forest. She tumbled into the clearing where she and her teammates had truly come together. _

_She listened to the trees as the winds rustled the leaves, swishing and swaying, a low hum against a hollow log. She kneeled to the ground, and stared at the sky, the moon brightening her tear stained face. She had lost. The forest knew this, especially the cherry trees, who surrounded her, caressing her with their sweet scent and dangling blossoms. The forest gazed deep with in her heart, and was shocked at what remained what must have been. _

_Her heart was shattered, torn by years of pain, but now, there wasn't a trace of the person she had tried to become. A budding blossom, destroyed, ruined. No words could express the forests' reaction. But it knew it must do something. _

_The cherry trees released their blossoms, floating effortlessly around her, landing everywhere in the clearing, leaving everything covered and unseen. The forest began to absorb her pain with each petal, but discovered that that was all that was left of the girl, this deep anguish and sorrow. _

_For when a gust of wind blew into the clearing, it scattered the blossoms, including a crimson white rimmed blossom. The blossoms rode the breeze, drifting into the night._

_But in the place the girl had been, the girl was no more…_

"Oh wow…That was so sad, but beautiful. I bet the girl was that new color of cherry blossom. _Hidden in the Leaves_…so, her love was hidden in life, and in her next life, it was scattered throughout her home, for she no longer had anything to live for."

The masked ANBU nodded. The boy yawned, feigning he had no interest in the story,

"To girlish for me…but, what was the girls' name? You never said that."

The ANBU stared at the boy, silent. The three waited in suspense for a name that could tie the story together.

Suddenly, cries were heard throughout the makeshift camp, blood splattering across the ground, the clang of metal and grunts of fighting filled the air. But after a minute, the area was quiet again except for the crackle of the fire.

The masked woman had been sitting with out sound or movement, until a shadow came forward, and the light of the fire strong enough to show that the silhouette that loomed over the masked woman was an exact copy, both masks reflecting the same sad smile, the hidden tears, the deadly grin.

Then standing woman turned away, speaking softly as she walked back into the shadows,

"_My name is Sakura."_

The masked woman sitting against the tree was gone, but in her place, was a loosened rope and a single crimson white rimmed cherry blossom.

_But in the place the girl had been, the girl was no more…_

_And in her place was a true_

_Kunoichi _

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

**Edit:** This is a fixed chapter of the original. I just intended to fix grammar, spelling, and basically left it alone for the most part. The other chapters will be fixed as well, and I plan on changing a few things here or there. But the story will remain the same.

Technically, this is my 3rd fanfiction, but I've been on hiatus with it for a while.

Note: Sakura is **KICK ASS** in this story. Sadly, I suck at battle description, so just imagine the kick assness.

2nd Note: This is placed a month or so before Sakura's 18th birthday.

3rd Note: Orichimaru's technique actually takes **7 years** before he needs another body. So, Sasuke is at this point, still in his own body.

The title, Hollow, is from the fact that that is how Sakura, and presumably the rest of team 7, feels at the start of this story. And because I was listening to a song called Hollow on the radio that inspired me to right this. Weird, I know. But despite the ominous title, this will have a happy ending.

Rated T for now, but later it could be rated M for graphic…parts.

_**Translation:**_

In the story, she uses strange names for the characters.

**Kurohe**- is actually Kuro Hebi, or black snake

**Kinkitsu** – is actually Kin Kitsune, or Gold Fox. I would have used orange….but that word is ridiculously huge.

You all know the drill. Read it. **Review it.** _Love it._ Later.

_**Wolf**_


	2. Chapter 2

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words from the Wolf:**_

_-Should I smile, because your my friend, Or cry...because that's all we'll ever be?_

_-Sometimes I wish I was a little kid again...skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I sure am obsessed with it.

* * *

_**Hollow**_

_My name is Sakura. Nothing else, just Sakura._

The wolf masked woman slipped into the ANBU camp, flashes of the night sky could be seen through the branches of the clearing. Heading over to the gray haired captain, her eye unknowingly twitched at the sight of that damned orange book in his hand while he lay against the tree. He spoke amused, his one seen eye still gazing at the book.

"They asked for a story, am I right?"

Sakura grinned, taking off her mask, revealing her youth and beauty.

"Like I could refuse such a request, Kakashi? I've got their scrolls, and gathered what I could for information. I've sent the others to get rid of the rest."

"Good. I've received a message from Tsuande-sama. She wants us to return to Konoha immediately, and we are to come home with or without the scrolls."

An arched pink eyebrow rose.

"Pretty desperate of her to let scrolls like these babies out of her hands. And to call us back…Is it war? No, she would have us continue the mission, unless there was a direct attack on Konoha. Another special mission? Please say we aren't escorting the Daimyo and his family again. That was a pain in the ass."

Kakashi looked at her with his eye, a sad smile under his mask. She knew exactly what the call back was for. She just didn't want to bring her hopes up. He interrupted her train of thought.

"Well, we'll find out when we get home in two days. I suggest that you rest until then. In the morning, we run straight through."

Sakura mildly glared at him for the suggestion that she of all people needed rest, but she knew he was right, and stuck her tongue at him,

"Alright, _big brother_. Just so that Kurenai doesn't kill you when we get back."

Kakashi laughing nervously,

"That wasn't my intention at all, Sakura. You know that your health is in my top interest."

Sakura grinned at him knowingly.

"Night, Kakashi."

Rising, she leaped into the tallest tree she found in the area, hiding herself among the thick branches and leaves. Drifting to sleep, she knew that her old sensei was guarding her from his reading position. With that knowledge, the last thing she saw was the moon shining above brightly. A waning moon tonight…

_Nudge nudge _

Slowly, her eyes opened, but quickly closed at the bright light from the rising sun. Squinting, she looked to see Kakashi next to her, crouching on a nearby branch as he read the orange book with one hand and pointed his thumb in the direction of the sun.

"Time to go, Sakura. Run and eat."

Sliding on her mask, she stood and stretched. Three other ANBU joined them in the tree, a badger, an owl, and a hawk. With a nod from the dog masked captain, they disappeared from sight.

Arriving at the Hokage tower in the late afternoon, they entered the office with out notice, and dropped in two rows in front of the Hokage's desk, knelling, heads bowed. Tsuande gazed down at her subordinates, pride quickly masked by her indifferent tone,

"Report!"

Kakashi spoke blankly,

"Wolf and Owl's operation was a success. We let ourselves become ambushed, and we retreated, leaving Wolf to become a captive. She created a single Kage Bunshin to be the prisoner, and remained close to the retreating Sound team. Hawk, Badger, and Wolf executed the Sound team, effectively taking the scrolls. Badger and Owl then disposed of any evidence of the Sound team and our activities."

He held out two scrolls, as did Sakura and Hinata in her hawk mask. Shizune was in her regular blue kimono, and she took the scrolls from them and handed them to Tsuande. They waited silently as she read one of the scrolls quietly. After several minutes, she put down the scroll and coughed to compose herself.

"Come back tomorrow at 1300 hours for your next mission statement. You're dismissed."

A collective 'poof' went off, and smoke shrouded the room. Tsuande coughed slightly, grumbling under her breath,

"Once, just once, why can't they leave like normal people? No smoke, no ninja tricks, just 'Good bye.' and walk out the door. Is that so hard to do?"

Tsuande suddenly tensed, feeling a presence in the room. As the cloud dispersed into wisps, she sighed, a sad smile directed to the wolf masked woman, her old apprentice. Moving quickly, she knelt in front of her apprentice. Slowly, she took off the young woman's mask, her other hand holding her cheek, gazing at the emerald eyes that implored for answers, her pink hair falling out and around her face. The older woman sighed, speaking softly and adoringly,

"Sakura…"

Green eyes stared intensely at her, a heart breaking voice whispered,

"Just…tell me if it really is another mission for Naruto…Okaa-san, I don't think I…"

Tsuande stared at her quietly, before sighing again, breaking eye contact.

"Yes…but this time, we have more information. Just go home, come back tomorrow. Alright?"

Sakura nodded solemnly, and without a notice or word, she disappeared in a swirl of her trademark cherry blossoms, leaving a breeze of sweetness and loneliness through the office.

* * *

Opening the door to the apartment, Sakura noticed the lights were off, and she didn't feel another chakra signature near by. 'If Hinata wasn't home, then she probably went off to the Hyuuga compound real quickly.' Sakura thought, closing the door.

Locking it, Sakura flicked on the lights and noticed a note right by the entry way. Unfolding the paper, she read,

'_Hey, sorry for ditching you suddenly, but I needed to go see Hanabi. I'll be back pretty late, so don't bother staying up for me. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Love ya, Hinata._

_P.S. – fridge is empty, so eat the instant ramen._'

Smiling to herself, Sakura took off her sandals, and went to the bathroom first in the door on the left. Taking her armor off, she hissed silently at some of the tender wounds on her abs. Looking in the mirror, she unbound the bandage around her stomach and chest. Her once prideful smooth honey milk skin was marred by scars, dirt, blood, and bruises, but she didn't care so much anymore. She was a kunoichi.

She had an hour glass figure, with large shapely hips, and her chest rather large despite years of binding them tightly. Standing at 5'9", she was a force to be reckoned with, and after two years of many men pursing her, she had become the Untouchable Icon, because she refused every one, and during practice fights, she tended to be rather violent.

Barely touching a 5 inch cut on her hip, she applied some chakra to heal it faster. Usually she wouldn't waste chakra on something so insignificant, but this one looked ready to be infected, and she didn't want to chance it. Done, she turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower, letting it clean her.

She finished quickly, and dried off to put on black boy shorts and a sports bra, drying out her mid back length hair with a towel. Going across the hall to the kitchen, she set about making a late night dinner.

Getting some water in one of the measuring cups, she placed it into the microwave to nuke, and then proceeded to get out the cup ramen and her regular after work drink of sake. When the water was done, she poured it into the cup, and waited the 2 minutes before chowing down on the noodles.

Tossing the cup and cleaning up, she took another swig of her sake, letting it relax her muscles, an enjoyable tingle going down her spin along with the smooth liquid. One good thing about being a ninja, you could legally drink at 12, because you were classified as an adult. So, it was rather easy for her to get alcohol, as she was nearing 18. Add to the fact that she had been the Hokage's apprentice, made her a usual customer at several stores.

Sakura chuckled, remembering the first time she had been sent out on that errand. She was such a scared little girl back then, Stiffling a yawn, she went to her bedroom, grabbing a pillow and several heavy blankets and taking it out to the balcony by the living room, and she settled herself down on the cool concrete, smelling the flowers and herbs of the potted plants Ino gave her, as well as the many odd smells of Konoha that drifted over on the breeze.

Calming her body down, her heart rate slowed down as she opened her eyes to observe the sky above. A black expanse, though at edges it seemed like a dark blue because of the lights of the city, twinkling stars dancing in place. The soft glow of the moon.

It was a full moon tonight, in the late February night. A chill in the air nipped at the warm breeze, and she felt the presence of the people in the streets below, the hum of activity vanished as she concentrated on the lonely moon.

Her memories awakened, remembering old full moons just like this, when the cherry blossoms were slowly awakening from their slumber. Two in particular nights that changed everything.

The first had been when she was 12, the night after Sasuke left. The blossoms had just started, and she had ran to find Naruto. They spent the night under the full moon together, on top of his apartment building. He had held her as she cried, and when she had calmed down, he had confessed to her about being the Kyuubi container.

That had been the first and only night they ever talked for hours, and she began to see an inkling of what the real Naruto was, to understand him. A stubborn, brash, but caring, passionate, and thoughtful person, who would defy all odds.

That was the night that she had probably started falling in love with him. His arms had been so warm, and the strong emotions in his eyes still made her blush.

Another memory crept in though, darker, painful.

Her father's face sunk in, and she quickly suppressed the inevitable scene from her thoughts, knowing how it played out. One of her nightmares.

With a soft sigh, Sakura couldn't help but whisper the anguished words to the moon,

"Naruto…why did you make a promise that I want you to break? Where are you?...Naruto…do you love me like you used too? Or am I just not getting it?...Naruto…Come back to me…"

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

**Edit:** Another fixed chapter, and a lot of it was changed. Especially Sakura's intro and POV at the apartment. I think it's better this way, personally.

Not much to say about this, so, later.

Alright, well, people should know the deal. Read, review, live long in the universe of me.

Later!

_**Wolf**_


	3. Chapter 3

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

- If u need space join NASA

- If love isnt a game, then why are there so many players?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_, but I sure am obsessed with it: )

* * *

_**Hollow**_

"_Sakura..._"

_Those green eyes stared at her, a swirl of emotions in them that drowned her as he said her name so familiarly, her body becoming heavy as she couldn't do anything, she couldn't stop this from happening. _

'_Please no! __**Why?!**__'_

_She couldn't stop it. This was her duty. This was not-_

Sakura woke up with a start, feeling the chakra signature near her, and in seconds she had the person pinned to the wall, kunai at their throat and another next to their stomach. Panting, Sakura began to wake up, and she realized just who she had attacked.

Controlling her shaking, she backed off, putting away her kunai. "Sorry, Hina-chan." Hinata however was worried, and she stepped closer, checking Sakura's forehead for a temperature,

"You had the dream again. It's my fault for sneaking up on you. Why don't you go take another shower, and I'll go make some breakfast. I bought some groceries for breakfast, since I saw Ino a bit ago, and the team's meeting up at the shop for lunch like usual."

Sakura nodded, guiltily grabbing the pillow and blankets before going inside with her roommate, and she took another shower since she had another cold sweat in her sleep. This time she took a little longer under the hot water, calming her nerves in a form of meditation that Hinata had shown her.

She hated that stupid nightmare. It was a constant reminder of a past that she didn't want to remember. But no matter how many times she told herself that it was done and over with, it kept coming back. It was one of the reasons why she didn't sleep much.

She hated this feeling. She hated how she attacked people in seconds of waking up from this nightmare. Her teammates were the only ones she trusted, and no matter how many times this happened, they still stayed with her, they didn't shun her.

An empty feeling came to her, as she remembered two people in particular. What would they think of her now? Would they hate her, for what she did? Would they think she was a monster?

Shaking her thoughts, she shut off the water and got dressed. Like many other kunoichi, she took advantage of displaying her toned body, both out of pride of her physical prowess, and the usefulness in several situations.

She wore a mesh body suit, cut sleeveless from the neck down to mid thigh. A crimson tube top covered her chest with a white five petaled blossom in the middle, hiding one of her tattoos on her back, as well as showing a little cleavage of her bust. The lower half was a hip hugger crimson shirt that ended at her knee, split on both sides to her lower hip. On her arms were black shoulder length clothes that attached to her black choker around her throat by belt straps, and on her forearms, she had silver plated arm guards, years of use shown by the knicks and scratches on the metal. A black hip belt held tan packs. She wore knee high black boot sandals that had a slight heel.

Putting her hair in a bun with small braids at the bottom (1), she adjusted the red ribboned hitae-ki on her head to sit behind her bangs, just like when she had been a kid. She fixed the band aid on her check, and nodded to herself with a smidgeon of feminine pride. She didn't show off everything, but she showed off enough. Anko and Kurenai would be rather proud at seeing her new outfit. To bad she wouldn't be able to see them for a while.

Leaving the bathroom, she smelled the amazing meal Hinata had made for the two of them. Hinata turned to see her, and a grin came to the pale girl's face. "So you decided to wear the new outfit?"

Sakura just smirked back, going to the fridge to bring out some of the supplies. "My other outfit is kind of worn. Besides, long skirts are for the winter. It's spring now." Hinata snickered, "Wait till the others see this one. Anko would be particularly proud of your use of netting."

Sakura barked a laugh, knowing this to be true. Anko and Kurenai had both taken the girls of Rookie Nine under their wings when they became ANBU, and taught them the first steps of being true kunoichi. And while Kurenai had influenced Ino more in clothing choices, Sakura had taken after Anko in style. Hinata had taken after both, however.

Hinata had a mesh shirt, cut off at mid arm and mid thigh. She wore a blue jacket, much like what Shikamaru used to wear that cut off 2 inches below her prominent chest, with black lining, and the Hyuuga symbol on the back, and the front was 'stitched' together in an x, leaving quite an image. On her left arm were bound bandages, on her forearms a guard like Sakura's, but on her right arm was a black cloth from the mid arm as a sleeve that went a few inches past Hinata's hand. Hinata's matching pants vanished at the knee underneath the bandage that went into her black sandal. A utility belt hung from her hips like Sakura, contained everything possible. And her long hair was left to fall, as her hitae-ki hung around her neck.

Pouring milk in two glasses and setting out plates and silverware, Hinata brought over the food, and the two sat down, digging into Hinata's amazing cooking of pancakes, cinnamon buns, eggs, sausage, and several other items.

If Sakura's old self saw this meal, she'd hate herself and refuse because she was dieting. But, now that Sakura was older and wiser, she enjoyed every second of it.

She was glad Hinata didn't ask about the dream. Hinata never asked, unless she felt it was a pressing matter, and Sakura valued that dearly in her other best friend. She loved Ino, but she would always pester, and try to get Sakura to confront the problem, and while that was usually a good idea…this particular approach demanded Hinata's quiet and harmonious nature.

Taking a look back, Sakura smirked to herself at how different the Hyuuga heiress was to her pre teen self. She stopped stuttering and being shy, and second guessing herself. Hanging out with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten made her more assertive, though she still kept quiet, but that was admirable trait, with her habit of forcing someone into compliance with her silent, peaceful stare. She became strong.

At 15, Hinata mastered all her family techniques, much to the surprise of her clan, and placed herself as the true heir of the clan. But unlike many others of her clan, she was outwardly kind to others, and reserved in her judgement, and truly a caring person. This was a slap in the face to many of her clansmen, but Hinata didn't rub it in their faces. It wasn't in her nature to care about the past.

In the years that she and Hinata had been together, Sakura found in the Hyuuga a steadfast friend and sister, calm and sometimes over powering when angry. Hinata had training as a medic nin, as did Ino, but her main talent was her tracking skills, fighting, and great back up.

_She lost Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Tenten…_Sakura thought sadly. Neji had been an over protective brother after his fight with Naruto, and he and Hinata became extremely close. Lee had cheered Hinata on, and helped her practice the Juuken. Tenten was a friend to all the girls, but Hinata had been particularly fond of the older girl. And Kiba…Hinata had had a one sided lone for Kiba, after she got over her childhood crush of Naruto. But she had never been able to tell Kiba her feelings. Much like Sakura…

Finished, Sakura cleaned up the dishes, and Hinata packed the extras into little containers to give to her little sister. Hanabi had grown up very well in the past few years, and she had come around as well. Sakura had asked Hanabi why the change, and the young Hyuuga plainly said, "Because I've come to realize something. I don't want to lose my sister."

So, when ever they knew they had a mission, Hinata cooked a little extra for Hanabi and their father. And both gratefully accepted the food. Drying her hands, Sakura spoke up,

"Hey, tell them sorry for not visiting. I mean to, but…I've got something to do."

Hinata frowned a little, but nodded in understanding, a sorrowful look in her pale eyes. "I'll tell father and Hanabi that you had something come up. He'll be disappointed not to see his other daughter though."

Sakura smiled pitifully, whispering, "Yeah, I know." Hinata reached out her pale hand to squeeze Sakura's for a second before letting go. "If I see Ino and Shika, I'll tell them as well. Just don't forget, lunch at the old stall, remember?"

Sakura nodded, thankful for Hinata once again. The Hyuuga heiress left first, and after Sakura gathered some things, she left in the opposite direction. She went to a store down the street, buying some incense and a few other things, before leaving with a full bag and seemingly walking the streets aimlessly, watching the civilians of Konoha go about their lives, some children running in the streets on their day off school, some she could tell that had already begun their ninja training.

It took her a while, but she found herself on the red bridge that she and team 7 had always met at. Few people came near this area surprisingly, despite the beautiful view of the river and the surrounding forest. Standing at the center, she put her bag down as she leaned over a little, watching her reflection in the water, seeing the fish underneath the water swimming and going about their life leisurely until a threat came.

She smirked, remembering the many times she and the other two waited on the bridge. There was one time they had a spit contest, and Naruto had roped her into participating. Surprisingly, Sasuke won the distance, though Naruto won amount, and Sakura had won accuracy, hitting a rabbit dead on.

She laughed at that memory. Kakashi had scared the hell out of them by coming out of nowhere, and her and Naruto started yelling at the late bastard as usual. Then there was another time they all decided to fish. That was hilarious.

Wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye at laughing so hard, she calmed down as other memories took place. With a reminiscent sorrowful smile, she let go of the bright red railing slowly, and picked up her bag, walking towards the other side of the bridge. Off to the side of the path, below a still young cherry blossom, was a small shrine, a sad memory encompassed in the black slab of stone.

It was so well kempt, you'd think it was just built. On top of the box was a bottle to hold incense, and an owl mask. An inscription was on the front, in stark white.

'To the loss of friends and loved ones. To the loss of innocence and youth.

Pray we find you, as our love never dwindles, and our will of fire holds out for you.'

Nailed to the shrine were planks of wood, and scratched on them were messages from many people. Sometimes the same people piled on more planks. Konohamaru Corps, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Nara, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and so many more. Some even people Sakura never even knew. Even the Kazekage and his siblings left one a year ago, when they had disappeared.

But in the center was Sakura's. Her only message was 'Come home, idiot.' And underneath it were many scratches in the wood, twenty-seven exactly. Twenty-seven failed missions over the last year and 3 months. All of them to do with tracking down Team Naruto, or trying to find information, or anything. A black record on the face of Konoha's best black ops ANBU squad.

Taking her plank, Sakura scratched in another tally mark, and placed it back. Switching out the Shika's owl mask for her wolf mask, she put in the center. Cleaning the shrine as best she could, she placed a red cloth near it, piling on a few foods, and then lit the incense before blowing it out.

She knew it was weird to others, but Shika, Ino, Hinata, and herself were the last of the Rookie Nine in the village. So, during the changing of seasons, they switched out their old junior ANBU masks in hopes that their masks spirits will help them find their friends. Shikamaru didn't put much stock into the superstition, but he participated nonetheless, and the owl marked the season of winter. But, now it was spring, and Sakura's turn.

Putting her forehead on the edge of the stone, she prayed reverently to Kami or any god out there, that they would find them this time. That, under the auspicious wolf and season of spring, that under Sakura's old ANBU mask's guardianship, that she could finally bring Naruto home.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked up, tears in her eyes again as she stared into the empty eyes of the stark white wolf mask.

'We have to find them…I don't know how much more of this I can take.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sakura!!! You took so long, so we had to order for you." Ino shouted when she saw Sakura enter the Ichiraku stall, parting the cloth of the busy ramen shop. It was rush hour but old Ichiraku spotted Sakura and smiled at her kindly before returning to work. Shikamaru was dressed the same in his jounin attire, but Ino had changed outfits from the look of it again, but she couldn't get a good view of it.

Sakura sat down in between Hinata and Shikamaru, a grin on her face as she asked playfully, "So, how much was Ino yelling this morning?" Shikamaru groaned, and Hinata giggled. The young Nara answered, "She was pissed as hell. As expected. Her parents and mine were completely fine, but she wouldn't stop for about an hour."

Sakura clasped her hands together apologetically, "Sorry. But I'll make it up to them, I promise." Shikamaru nodded knowingly, patting Sakura's shoulder. "I know you will. I heard it was a good reason though. Let me guess, the nightmare again?"

Sakura cringed a little, but nodded. Shikamaru shook his head, but said nothing as he passed over a sake cup, and the two of them downed a shot. Ino glanced curiously over at them, "Starting early?"

Sakura laughed, "That, and I need to make up for a weeks worth."

Ino rolled her eyes, joining in along with Hinata. They didn't have to wait long for their ramen and special order bbq, and they ate quickly, needing to get dressed and to the tower. Downing another couple shots, the four of them left Teuchi and Ayame with the bill and full stomachs, going back to their homes to change into clean ANBU outfits.

The made it at 1, and unsurprisingly, Kakashi was there already, and the five of them entered the Hokage office. Tsunade didn't even look up from her work as she passed a scroll to Kakashi's extended hand.

"Your next mission is based out of Suna. You will report to the Kazekage, and he will continue with the mission statement there. Pack light, as they will be supplying most of your supplies for this mission. It takes 4 days to get there, so I suggest you all leave in the next few hours. Dismissed."

The five of them responded in unison, "Hai, Hokage-sama." And with that, they disappeared from sight in a plume of smoke. But form remained, slinking over to Tsunade's desk, and sat down on one of the miraculously clean edges. Tsunade didn't even look up as she answered the unasked question,

"It's a lead, obviously. But the Kazekage and his siblings are going to be joining you on this mission."

Sakura nodded, slipping off her mask. "Good. They've been complaining about coming on the other missions. So, will Gaara take control of the mission?"

Tsunade put down her work, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "No. Kakashi is in charge, and then you as second in command, and then Shikamaru. They are there as…back up, if you will."

Sakura frowned, folding her arms in front of her. She voiced her feelings, "Something feels off that you aren't saying."

Tsunade smirked, "What I heard was only a rumor, and if I say it, it'll make us both hope for more. So I will say nothing, my dear daughter."

Sakura sighed, "If it has anything to do with their amassed army, spies, and imports of weapons and the set up supply train, I already know about all that stuff."

For a second, Tsunade let her composure break, but Sakura had seen the look. Pure shock. For some reason, Sakura enjoyed the look on her old mentor's face. Very few knew it, but the Slug sannin was rarely surprised by things or people, but to record, Sakura was one of the few people who could pull a fast one her.

Like when Sakura had asked her to be her mentor, or when Sakura had summoned the slugs and the wolves, and when at 15, Sakura had mastered every single technique Tsunade saw, knew, or heard of, no matter how difficult the task. Then when Sakura had started her lessons under many other jounin, and Jiraiya as well. And when Sakura was in the hospital…

Sakura grinned, knowing she had surprised the hokage once again. "What, you thought I wouldn't know? I'm Konoha's number one know it all for a reason, okaa-san."

Tsunade shook her head with a defeated smile, "I shouldn't be surprised of my apprentice and daughter. You seem to always know what's happening."

Sakura tapped her head, "Of course. I need to. It's my job, after all."

Tsunade smirked, "I'd ask for a spar, but…"

Sakura snorted, "Yeah right. Excuses. You know I can beat you."

Tsunade quirked a brow, her smirk broadened, "You're forgetting who taught whom."

Sakura laughed, "You're forgetting that you've taught me everything you know."

Tsunade smiled softly, a motherly smile, "Of course I did."

She stood up and encircled her arms around her young protégé, holding her firmly to her, afraid to let go. Hugging back, Sakura rested her head in the nook of her sensei's shoulder and neck. After a while, she looked up, and hazel eyes met jade, and Tsunade did not try to hold back her tears,

"Sakura, please come back. I can't lose you too. I would love to have all of them home, but not at the cost of losing you. Understood?"

Sakura calmed herself enough to reply hoarsely,

"Hai, okaa-san."

Tsunade nodded curtly, and they stayed that way for a while, two women hollowed by time, scorned and broken under the perfect façade of their undoubted beauty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author Commentary:**

**Edit:** So, I've cut out the Suna part of the original chapter, and embellished a bit on Sakura. Again, I like it better this way. Sorry if you don't, but I want more depth in this story, as well as more details.

Hopefully my grammar and recheck on spelling is a bit better.

So (1), Sakura's hair, think a bit Riku from FFX.

Alright, well, people should know the deal. Read, review, live long in the universe of me.

Later!

_**Wolf**_


	4. Chapter 4

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

- Last night I was looking at the stars and I was wondering where the heck is my ceiling!

- It's not the size of the dog, It's the size of the fight in the dog!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_, but I sure am obsessed with it: )

* * *

_**Hollow**_

Sakura met the others a half an hour later, waiting for them at the alley near the western red gate. Hinata passed her a couple scrolls with supplies, and when Kakahsi showed up ten minutes later, the five of them left Konoha silently.

Normally they would leave under the cover of sunset, but since this was a time sensitive mission, speed was the essence. So they jumped through the forest surrounding Konoha at top speed, their chakra amped legs propelling them at speeds that would give Lee whip lash with out his weights on.

Nothing was said, when they camped sporadically for a few hours, resting and recharging their chakra enough to go on another run. While the usual was 4 days to arrive at Suna, it took their team only 2 and a half.

Sakura thought for a second that they could easily infiltrate Suna's walls, but decided it wasn't for the best, as the team slowed down and walked the last mile to Suna's infamous wall. It was a sign of good will between shinobi to be seen, and they stood before the Suna shinobi, hands in a fashion that showed no weapons as a sign of faith.

A kunoichi of 26 asked curiously, "What business does Konoha have here?"

The question was answered for her by a familiar female voice, "They are here by Kazekage-sama's request. Let them pass, Tazumo-san."

The Suna nin turned to see the Kazekage's siblings, Temari and Kankuro, standing directly behind them. The guards bowed in unison, and let the strangers pass before closing their defenses again. Sakura stared at both of them, noticing that neither had really changed in the past year.

Temari had kept her hair in the same 4 ponytails, and wore little make up except black and purple eyeliner and eye shadow. She wore a black battle kimono that cut at the knees with netting stockings that went into her calf boot sandals, and a purple obi, in which her large fan rested on the back. She had on arm guards as well, and her hitae-ki sat proudly on her forehead. She and Sakura were the same height, as well as body shape.

Kankuro smirked at them, with only the dark markings on his face. He grew taller, close to 6' 5", and his outfit was almost the same, black with the hood with ears, but he had a red sash around his hips, his puppets strapped to his back. Signaling for the ANBU to follow, they headed to the center of the village.

Entering the Kazekage building, the visitors were observed carefully, but no one approached, seeing the prompt business like air around the group. Climbing a set of stairs, they were guided to the Kazekage's office. It was much like Tsunade's, though decorated in the semblance of desert and wind.

Gaara sat behind his dark oak desk, regarding paperwork, when he turned his penetrating teal eyes at the group of ANBU that stood before him. He used a signal to which they understood as a release of his ANBU guards, who seemed reluctant to leave, but after a few seconds, they left as ordered.

Sakura stared at Gaara from beneath her mask. He grew into himself, a man of 18. He was handsome, though still frightening in his own way. She remembered him a year ago, and it still shocked her to have seen him cry before the shrine. Just one pair of tears. But she was amazed that he had felt such friendship towards their disappeared comrades. Then again, Naruto had that tendency to pull people into him.

Gaara was gorgeous, no doubting that. His pale skin contrasted as always with his bright red hair, spiked out, his grew long enough to cover part of the tattoo on his forehead. He only an inch or two shorter than his brother, but commanded more respect with the way he held himself; his broad shoulders and lean frame hiding the muscle she knew would be under there, hidden by his black robed attire.

Since two years ago, he was able to sleep with the demon Shukaku still in him, with no fear for his humanity being eaten away, so he had put black eyeliner around his eyes to keep up the appearance. The only thing she knew was that it was something that Naruto and Jiraiya did…

Gaara nodded at them with a mild glance, finishing his paperwork as his siblings stood on either side of his desk. When he spoke, it was his typical monotone voice,

"This is a S.A.R. mission. The object is the Uchiha S.A.R. team, who went missing a year and three months ago. We've found leads to what has happened since then, but only recently did we find a true lead, as a witness who has personally seen the team not to long ago. All of them are alive."

Gaara knew that this information would rouse their attentions. He was rather disappointed that none made a sound at first, he noticed that they did look at each other with a slight turn of their heads. Their friends, their comrades, they were closer to finding them, and because of a witness they did not know existed. Sakura broke the silence, her voice steady and expressionless,

"So the team was taken as prisoners? They never sent a ransom note or declaration of war for intrusion, so what way other than controlling them could the kidnappers take advantage of them with dragging them around?"

Sakura knew from the slight movement of Shikamaru and Kakashi's hands that they were thinking the same. Everyone looked at Gaara for an answer, who so rather reluctantly, to the surprise of the Konoha ANBU,

"I've been trying to find that out myself."

Sakura would have continued on, but Temari interrupted,

"You have all traveled here in such a short time, that I think it would be best for you to rest now. I'll take you to our home, where you'll be staying, and we can continue after all of you have rested properly."

They recognized a diversion when they saw one, but they knew she was right. Shikamaru was holding up Ino by the waist, who had basically fallen asleep on her feet. Hinata was leaning against Sakura, head drooping, and Kakashi was starting to drag a little. Temari escorted them to her and her brother's home, a large mansion that was sand blasted coarse tan like all other homes in Suna. Giving each of them a room for themselves, Temari left them to rest as she had suggested.

Sakura was amazed at her room. It was fairly large, with a bathroom and a balcony. The second the door had been closed behind her, she took a steamy hot shower, cleaning off the dirt, sweat, and grime from their rushed travel. Satisfied, she put on her shorts and a shirt.

As the house settled into the quiet of night, all the Konoha ANBU were fed, bathed, and settled into their given room. Except Sakura. It was comfortable in the house, nice and cool. The bed was more than amazing, soft down mattress and pillows. But she just couldn't sleep inside at the moment. Every inch of her nerves was on end, and she just couldn't relax.

Grabbing a pillow and two blankets, she jumped up to the roof. Positioning herself to be comfortable underneath her cover, she swept her hands underneath her head, gazing out to the bright night sky above her. The moon above was starting to wax, and she shut down her senses to sleep. She may be a ninja, but she was allowing herself a night of sleep without constantly waking from every spike of chakra or noise or presence. If she was going to be at full power for this mission, she needed to keep her reserves up.

Before drifting, her thoughts repeated,

'_Naruto could be alive. He has to be alive…He will be…'_

Unbeknowst to Sakura, another figure settled onto the roof. The figure gazed at the sleeping kunoichi and sat about 10 ft from her, against one of the thick poles on the roof. They kept watch of Sakura willing all forces of nature to not disturb that particular roof except for the soft warm breeze of the desert.

Sand manifested around the bottom half of Sakura's body, keeping her warm. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips at the extra warmth on her legs. The night passed on, and when the first sign of pink and orange emerged onto the horizon, the figure stood and jumped off the roof with one last glance at Sakura, the sand around her gone.

* * *

After changing into her regular clothes, and making sure her tight black half face mask was on, Sakura went down stairs, following her nose at the amazing smell. She was slightly surprised to see that it wasn't Hinata, but in fact Temari doing the cooking. Kankuro and Gaara were already at the table, and she sat down across from them, taking a couple bites of her food before Hinata also came down and sat next to her.

Both girls looked at each other, and they counted down with their fingers when they heard Ino coming down the stairs. Right on time, Ino entered first, complaining about something Shikamaru and Kakashi did, neither of them seemed to care.

Sakura got a good look of Ino's outfit. It was made up of a mesh shirt, with a bandage chest and midriff, a purple jacket. She had a mid thigh purple skirt, and mesh stockings that went to her knees, though bandages covered a little bit of her thigh. Her arms were covered in bandages, and purple cloth, and arm guards like the rest. Her hair was in a bun while her bangs covered her right eye as usual. Her hitae-ki was around her waist along with her utility belt.

Shikamaru grumbled quietly as he sat down next to Sakura and Ino, and Sakura just patted his back with a knowing smile. Kakashi just settled in and began making food disappear, as did Sakura, who he had proudly taught his trick to.

With a glance at Hinata, the two smirked, but then Temari asked Sakura, a sly look on her face, "So, how long have those two been together?" She indicated Shikamaru and Ino with her fork.

Ino blushed like a tomato, making Temari and the other girls laugh, while Shikamaru just rolled his eyes about troublesome women. Kakashi hid behind his orange book, giggling like a school girl. Kankuro just grinned at the spectacle of Ino chasing all the girls around the kitchen, while Gaara had a small smile.

Sakura grinned like a wolf, as she dodged a roll thrown by Ino. _Troublesome…_

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

**Edit:** Short, but for good reason. Intro to Suna group. Nothing much else going on.

Alright, well, people should know the deal. Read, review, live long in the universe of me.

Later!

_**Wolf**_


	5. Chapter 5

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words from the Wolf:**_

_-To the world you're just one person but to one person you could mean the world_

_-Do u believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I sure do love it.

* * *

_**Hollow**_

_Darkness…pulling down, dragging, forcing down on my body, but I felt…weightless. What I can only assume was air whipped pass me as I fell down farther. But the air smells familiar, a teasing pleasant scent. I should know what it is, but nothing triggers, which frustrates me. _

'_Where the hell am I, anyway? Kyuubi, where are you fur ball?!'_

_Suddenly, everything stops, a jerk that says I hit the bottom…if you call it the bottom. Everything is black, but I can see myself like daylight. Glowing._

'_What's going on?'_

_Twang_

_I turn my head, hearing the start of the shamisen, and turned again to hear the Japanese flutes, and again to the soft beat of the drums. It was playing beautifully, but it struck a chord, a tattered but unbreakable chord…in me. _

_Slowly, a throb spread through my heart, bringing out suppressed…memories? Feelings? _

_All I could feel now was the unbearable pain, enveloping my person. Bringing me down to my knees. The traditional music played on, beautiful, but sad. Lonely. Wanting. Desire. But held back, afraid. Hurt._

_A burning feeling spread throughout me, and I hoped that Kyuubi was finally getting me out of here. It hurt, being here, and I don't know why._

_But as I opened my eyes again, I found myself lying under a fully bloomed Sakura tree. A breeze swayed the long green grass around me, the branches above shaking off blossoms that floated down to me, laying on me. The scent came again, and I sat up, and held out my hand as a blossom landed, and I brought it closer. Yep, this is the familiar scent; sweet and tantalizing. An excited shiver ran down my spine._

_**Sakura**_

_The pain came again, and I clutched my blossom holding hand to my heart. Closing my eyes as I cut back the scream that rose in my throat._

_Again, the pain numbed out, and I opened my eyes, the music sounded louder. I stared at my hand, and saw that the blossom was as beautiful and perfect as if I hadn't been crushing it in my grip. Snow white with blood red crimson spikes, completely unharmed. As I looked closer, I realized that as I held it longer, it seemed to become more beautiful. Brighter._

_I felt compelled to look up, and saw an ANBU mask. Stark white, shaped into a wolf with blood red paint streaks. It had a smile, or a grin. Empty black eyes peaked behind eyeholes: deadly, deceptive and hollow. Hiding. Reaching to the mask, it shimmered, and glowed brightly. A soft, unrecognizable feminine voice spoke. _

"_Wait. They are coming."_

_His eyes widened in shock at the implication. His rarely used voice cracked._

"_W-who? Who is coming?! When?"_

_You could feel the voice smiling softly,_

"_They are coming. Wait for them." _

As he was about to ask again, he felt himself fall again, and he woke with a start, sitting up so fast that the large figure beside him fell back in surprise. Another figure, tall and lanky, gazed at him with concern, though he hid it through a sarcastic remark.

"Nightmares? Of all things, nightmares are what get to you? Weak, man."

Icy blue eyes glared at him, panting for breath as he slowly sunk into his body from the dream.

"_Shut up_, Kiba." The edge in his voice caught the rest by surprise, and quickly turned into concern for their blond commander. Chouji stood and brushed himself off. Looking about the small room, the chubby ninja went over and crouched beside his friend, a hand clasping the blond's shoulder. He asked kindly, calming Naruto slightly.

"Did Kyuubi put you through training again?" Naruto shook his head.

"No…it was…something else." Choji waited for him to continue. Naruto racked his brains, but all he could remember was the pain. The music, the blossom, the mask…and the voice. He shook his head again, no need to scare his friends and sighed wistfully. Trying to remember the name that ran through his being, leaving behind the scent that drove him crazy. Clutching a hand unconsciously to his heart, he said, eyes downcast.

"I don't remember."

Chouji glanced at the others, and each nodded in belief of what made their usually happy-go-lucky commander get that look in his eyes. Few things made him act that way. And one of them was the only woman that he has loved and ever will.

* * *

Sakura sneezed several times, not at all confused as to why.

'Okaa-san's probably talking about me again. Probably betting on something. Or betting that I'm betting that she's betting on something…or maybe she's drunk again. That's more than likely.'

Sakura shook off her thoughts, clearing her mind for the task once again. The Kazekage and his siblings were leading the younger members of the ANBU team through the streets of Suna, and Sakura was glad that she had her face mask on, a strong wind came by several times and kicked up a lot of dirt.

Ino and Temari led the way, gossiping about who knows what, while Hinata, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were discussing tactics in random situations. However, Sakura was in the back of the group, walking silently by the Kazekage. It's not like she thought ill of him, in fact she thought he was a great shinobi. But he was pissing her off.

He was quiet, and every few minutes, he glanced at her at the corner of his eye as his head faced forward. She could just feel the questions, but he kept in silence as they followed the louder throngs of the group. At first she thought he was just sizing her up to see if she could hold her weight, or maybe comparing her to the rumors spread about her from Konoha and Suna nins, if she really held up to her name.

It was driving her nuts, but she said nothing, as they passed another alley way, they finally turned into a door of another unassuming building. Going down a hallway, Sakura and the other leaf nin stopped in shock.

Sakura had to actually pinch herself and genjutsu release, to be sure she wasn't dreaming or in a trap. But it was all real.

In front of them was a large armory the likes of which they had never seen. Temari leaned against the wall, a grin on her face,

"This is all for the mission. Everything is coming with us."

Sakura got over her shock, not remembering this in the mission statement. She was about to ask, when Ino cut her off,

"Do we need to start sealing right now? Cause this will take quite a while."

Kankuro set his weapons on the wall, stretching as he stepped forward. "We might as well start now. We have 5 days until we leave, seeing as you guys arrived early. So, with all of us, we should be done by the 4th morning."

With that, the others ran around like children in a toy store. Sakura smirked at her team, hiding her excitement unlike them. This was an amazing display. All the armories in Konoha were small in separate rooms, and spread out, so that they could go any where to get supplies. But this was just an impressive display of the young Kazekage's hard work.

Moving forward, she grabbed scrolls and an ink brush, and started sealing items away. Kunai small and large, senbon with either poisoned tips or left alone, shuriken of many styles and makes. Explosive tags of many types: smoke, cherry bomb, decent, or the ones that leave craters in the earth. Katanas, ninja-to, scythes, axes, cleavers, halberds, tantos, and anything else with sharp edges. Several armors and disguises, medic kits with poisons and antidotes, trap materials, rations, tents, bed rolls, many different forms of currency.

They were stocked for a mini infiltration war.

She kept her tongue silent, leaving the matter alone for now. And to help her forget the questions plaguing her, Hinata had surprised her with a beautiful set of weapons. They were decorated about the same and from the same blacksmith, as she could tell from the work.

There were two large axes that most people wouldn't be able to pick up let alone throw. They had black handles with a tie dangling from it. And matching it was a ninja-to with a black lacquered sheath and gold stylized cherry blossoms around the top, and a red rope that strapped to the carriers back. There was also a throwing scythe and a tanto, both with sheaths of the same design.

Sakura turned over to Temari and asked, "Is it alright of use these?" Temari glanced at them, her eyes widened a little, before she nodded with a secret grin.

"Sure. They seem to suit you. You're one of those rare heavy arsenal and minimalist types, aren't you?" Sakura nodded, not surprised that Temari knew that, but felt a bit of pride at being capable of it. Not were able to do what she did, and live to tell about it.

Heavy arsenalists were good with lots of weapons, and tended to suck at taijutsu, and a minimalist were their opposites, who did amazing work with little weaponry. Sakura was one of few who could trade off between the two in seconds, thanks to being taught not only by Tsunade, but many other sensei's who pulled her under their wing.

Temari smirked, "I've been training to do that as well, but I still prefer heavy combat compared to light. But, to each their own."

They had stayed there basically the entire day, and only headed back to the Kazekage's home with about 3/8 of the items sealed. Kakashi had greeted them when they returned, his head still behind that orange book. But before any of the girls could get on his case, they noticed that he had cooked dinner.

Sitting down to the meal, the group ate in silence, until Sakura had enough. Every time the topic of the mission came up, the three siblings shut up. Glancing at Kakashi, the look in his gray agreed, and he granted her permission with an untimed giggle from behind his orange book. Sakura blurted out,

"What are you hiding from us?"

Obviously, know one had expected her to just spit it out. Kakashi slapped his forehead from behind his book, having forgotten that Sakura tended to forget all her psychological and kunoichi training when it came to anything related to her old teammates. She was great in interrogation and information gathering, but any word about those two she had a sailor mouth and kunai at someone's throat, demanding information.

And while Kakashi was proud that his ex-student had come so far, he sometimes cursed what Ino called 'Inner Sakura'.

Sakura shrugged off her teammates mentally, more concerned with getting answers. Why beat around the bush, when you can uproot it? Temari and Kankuro glanced at their brother, unnerved, but Gaara still had a stone face. His voice however betrayed him,

"There is nothing to hide. We've told you what you need to know."

Sakura glared hard at him, unwavering of staring him down. "You are hiding another part of our mission. We need to know. Now, tell us. _Please._" She stressed that last word, as a polite way of demanding.

It was a total bluff on her part, but it worked, as Gaara had this puzzled look his face until he sat back in his chair, a defeated sigh escaping him.

"Naruto's team is being held as captives for an advanced war party of Iwa nin and Oto agents. It is an 8 mile train of sections. And inside the first section, is Uchiha Sasuke. He isn't with Orichimaru because he has been guiding the train from northern Earth Country and slowly taking them through a seemingly random pattern through the country and the allies of Oto."

Sakura's eyes widened, her jaw clenched tightly under her mask. Gaara continued.

"From what we understand, Naruto and his team were captured somewhere in Grass country a year and three months ago, and held in captivity with the Iwa army until the train started moving a month ago. They were being held so that Uchiha Sasuke could eventually kill Naruto, and obtain the supposed Mangekyo Sharnigan, before his body was taken over by Orichimaru."

Swallowing hard, she took this in. Her teammates started getting nervous, watching her with concerned eyes, but Sakura just stared at Gaara who went on.

"We do not know if Uchiha knows of this plan, but we do know that the team is incapable of escaping, for fear of the others receiving punishment if one got out. The other half of the mission is this: retrieve or kill Uchiha Sasuke, destroy his eyes if necessary, and to dismantle as much of the army as we possibly can."

This was the last straw. Sakura's heart stopped, and for a second she sat there, unable to breath. And then she disappeared in her customary shunshin.

* * *

She paced the rooftop, shaking in rage. It was nearing sunset, and despite the beautiful scenery, she was more concerned with controlling herself, not wanting to be the cause for an unfortunate incident such as destroying a few blocks of Suna.

She cursed loudly, her voice ragged with anger.

"Sasuke can't do that! He couldn't kill Naruto! Yeah, he turned tail, but he wouldn't do it! He CAN'T! And if you do die Naruto, I'll raise you from the dead, and beat the shit out of you, heal you, and do it all over again! And if you so much as let him die Kyuubi, I'll find a way to bring you back. You know I will. And when I do, I'll fucking beat the shit out of you, and don't think I can't. I'll castrate you with a rusty dagger, pull out your intestines and boil them in oil, then cut you into quarters, roasting you over a live volcano and then dragging you through the saltiest sea. And that's not half of it, you son of a bitch-"

"You sure know how torture, ne, imouto?"

Sakura turned her sharp jade eyes to pierce daggers at the familiar presence. Shikamaru ignored her as moved to sit on the flat roof next to her, carefree as ever. Sakura asked, her fury evident,

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

With out batting an eye, he answered as if she hadn't spoken so harshly, "I lost to Ino and Hinata, since Kakashi had last watch. You know why, imouto."

Sakura scoffed. All of her squad and many others always took watch when it something to do with her genin teammates came up. They always had someone near by, to rein her back in. Doesn't matter if she was playing with a flower or raising hell, they kept close to her, one person near her for as long as needed. Never leaving her alone for extended periods of time if they could help it. Someone always watching her, otherwise…

Shikamaru, ever patient, laid back so he could watch the clouds of the coming night, contorting in shapes of many shades of blues, oranges, reds, pinks, and purples. With a sigh, Sakura laid down as well, her head next to him as her body facing the other lowered her face mask. The two laid in silence as the warm breeze came across the roof top, and then Shikamaru whispered gently,

"Imouto, we are going to do everything to get them back. _All_ of them. I promise you." Sakura turned to look at him, and with the look in his eye, she knew he wasn't just trying to comfort her with a lie. Shikamaru then snorted,

"Hell, with you there and that entire armory, I'm pretty sure we could win the entire war. What with that monstorous strength and those jutsu that should never have been created because of women like you and Hokage-sama. So troublesome."

Sakura couldn't help it, as she burst out laughing, and Shikamaru smiled at hearing her song bird laugh. Whenever he had watch of his little sister, he adored making her laugh, because she didn't smile or laugh like she used to. He truly felt like an over protective brother sometimes, but that's what happened when you get close to your squad mates.

He had thought it was weird, when his clan, Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Hatake, and the Hokage had all adopted Sakura years ago. It hadn't made any sense at first, other than politically, but after awhile, it didn't matter. Sakura and Hinata had wormed their way into being his sisters, and he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt them.

He had confronted Kakashi about this, confused, but the older man had just smiled, and said to look underneath the underneath. It sill made no sense to him, and he was genius.

But that wasn't important anymore. All he knew, was that he always felt protective of Sakura. He loved Ino, truly, but something always made sure he protected Sakura from every little thing he could. Be it from a villager, an enemy, her loneliness, or herself.

Sakura cracked a joke, and he chuckled. He wished he could make her happy somehow. Sakura didn't smile as much, her laugh had become darker and her eyes hollow. He was afraid that she was falling again. She wasn't happy, not like when they were kids. Not like when they were still innocent of the real world, and lived in the make believe of their enchanted childhood.

How do you make someone happy? Not humor happy, or short term happy. But a happiness that lives longer than a day.

Sakura whispered, a sad smile across her face, "Thanks, nii-san."

Rather angry that he could never think of anything to make his little sister happy, he kept a smirk on his face as he pointed up to the sky.

"Look, a cat."

Sakura replied in seconds. "No way, it looks like a duck."

Shikamaru grumbled, "Troublesome. Don't even listen."

Sakura giggled, as the two of them continued their game, elaborating scenarios, stories, and characters to with the clouds. Neither had noticed the hidden form in the shadows observing them very closely.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

**Edit:**Intro of Naruto and crew, and you learn of the situation they are in. You also learn a bit more on Sakura, as well as see a bit of Shikamaru's point of view. And no, he does not love her like Ino. He truly cares for her as an older brother.

And no, Sakura has no feelings for Gaara, nor does he for her.

I got nothing else I can think of right now.

_**Translation: **_

**Imouto **– two different spellings, but it is supposed to mean little sister.

**Nii-san** - a way to say older/ big brother

Alright, well, people should know the deal. Read, review, live long in the universe of me.

_**Wolf**_


	6. Chapter 6

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words from the Wolf:**_

_-You have ONE advantage over me...you can kiss my ass and I can't!!_

_-some times things fall apart for other things to fall into place _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I sure do love it.

* * *

_**Hollow**_

Sakura stretched, her muscles sore but pleasantly so. She hadn't been going all out in a long time, so she needed to get herself in shape again. They had left Suna 4 days ago, and were currently near the border of Earth Country. They had traveled through Bird Country, an ally to Konoha and Suna, unseen and undetected. Currently, Kakashi was debating over how they should proceed with Gaara and Kankuro, while the girls were bathing and Shikamaru was hunting for some real meat.

Yawning, she scrubbed her skin in the river water to get rid of as much body scent as she could, along with days of dirt and sweat. The others were also there. Temari was laying back in bliss by a rock, while Ino and Hinata had gotten into a swimming race.

Sakura had been up most of the night, plotting their course with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, and the only logical approach they agreed on was to head on through Iwa, and attack the army before they left Iwa.

And they, a squad of eight ANBU, were going to stop them as best they could. Sakura had at first thought it was suicide, and had asked Gaara if the informant was right about the army holding Team Naruto captive, when it could be decoys, or they might have split off from the main group.

Gaara had just looked at her and smirked. "They want as many people as possible around Naruto to sub due him. It would be too risky to have him under the watch of just a few ninja."

* * *

The crack of the whip resounded, and Naruto watched from beneath his long spiky bangs as the slave cried out, but did nothing to retaliate, and worked faster. It was early morning, and the camp was still at a stand still, the boss of their section still waiting for orders.

Not that Naruto minded. The less he and his squad had to move, the better. Raising a chained hand, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down still. Kyuubi had been mentally training him again, trying to reserve as much of Naruto's chakra as possible. Every since that dream a week or two ago, Kyuubi had been ruthless.

One of his comrades stirred, and Naruto quickly tried to cover his erratic heart beat by coughing, though not to loud, not wanting to bring his group into the attentions of their kind hosts. Leaning against a tree, Naruto watched over his squad. It had been raining for a few days, and it seemed Tenten, Kiba, and Chouji were getting sick. Of course, they couldn't really do anything about it, and their wardens wouldn't give a damn unless it was obvious one of them could die, but he still kept watch vigilantly.

It wasn't long for Neji to wake up, and he sat silently near the tree, careful to not clink his chains to much. Neither said anything, as they watched the slaves go about the morning business, and the Iwa and Oto ninja walking around.

It seemed that their wardens were bored today, because before breakfast was even made, 4 large men came over, and two grabbed Naruto by the elbows, and yanked his chains to make him follow like a wild animal. But Naruto inwardly smirked, as he just glared at one of the men, who hit him in the head viciously.

He remembered something he had overheard that snake's kiss ass, Kabuto, had told them one time, what seemed long ago.

"If he ever gets lose, run, or better yet, kill yourselves."

This for some reason gave him a burst of pride and a sadistic humor, as they dragged him off to another session of torture.

* * *

Sakura was garbed in plain orange robes, with white and red sashes, and a hood that covered her black wig, glancing around her with gold eyes, her face painted around her eyes and mouth in patterned spikes and dots. Next to her was her partner, Gaara, who dressed only in the orange robes, with a white jacket and hood that revealed his brown hair, and he had a hard green eyed stare at other people, his painted face made him look fierce.

They and the others were disguised as acolytes of one of the shrines, with Kakashi dressed as their blind elder, who led them on their journey of seeing the world with their naïve and innocent eyes. It was a guise that the Konoha squad had done once before, but the Suna nin had adapted well.

They were currently in a city south of Iwa, and they had split off into groups of two, searching for any clues they could, or any leads to the wear abouts of the army. Obviously, they couldn't ask, but they could listen. It wasn't uncommon for the countries to see young acolytes, or to go in places of all sorts, for they were observing a world outside of their monastery walls.

Currently, Sakura and Gaara were walking the streets in the less respectable parts, and Sakura blushed at some of the sights of women and men. Several men had cat called her, but Gaara had stopped it with a glare when ever they got obscene, and they wisely silenced.

Going into a bar was easier than they thought possible, and they sat at a table in the corner, watching the every day life of these people. A waitress had come over to get their order, and she had tried to flirt with Gaara, but he ignored her as he ordered spirits for the two of them.

Sakura finally lowered her hood, and this got the attention of many more men, but she merely sipped lady like at the drink, turning her head to watch the world outside the sheltered bar. Neither spoke, just listened.

After half an hour, Sakura was ready to leave, not hearing anything that could be discerned as a lead, but Gaara didn't think so. Finally, he spoke,

"Why do the others treat you so…delicately?"

This surprised Sakura, and she stared at him for a second before asking, "Where do you get that idea?"

Gaara took another drink from the waitress, and replied, "When we came to visit a year ago, even then, they treated you delicately. Like you are about to break. Don't think we haven't noticed. Even now, they still do."

Sakura didn't know how to take this. "Why are you asking? It's not like it concerns you."

Gaara's painted eyebrow rose, and came back smoothly, "You were once the love interest of my best friend. It concerns me."

Sakura winced, a twitch in her heart at the way he had said that. 'Once'? Did that mean Naruto had moved one? She answered curtly, covering her mouth by taking a sip of the drink,

"I don't see how. It doesn't even correlate to our purpose here."

He asked curiously, "You are offended that someone asks about you?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. In Suna, she had wanted him to talk, but now, she'd give up her favorite kunai just to shut him up. "You ask like you expect me to answer as a friend. We are comrades, not friends. There is a difference."

Gaara sat still for a bit, until he asked, "Are you perhaps still angry with me with what happened during the invasion?"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes following another waitress going to a table of men that suspiciously had advanced chakra systems. "No. I've long since forgiven you for that. What I mean, is that I don't like people getting into my business. There is a reason. A damn good one, too, but I don't have to explain myself."

"Is it to do with your stories? You're name has become quite famous. The Hollow Sakura. A storyteller who leads people to their deaths. Many in Suna have heard of you, as in Iwa and Oto, I hear."

Sakura sighed, wishing she could chug her drinks instead of sipping like a newcomer. "No…well, yes. Sort of, you could say…Though it doesn't really have anything to do with the stories themselves, really."

She didn't like this. Why did she need to explain herself? It's not like Gaara was meaning any harm though, he was just curious….right? He tried again,

"Does it have to do with why you placed that shrine by the red bridge?"

She shrunk a little. That was a pretty good guess. She was fighting with herself if she should just give in and tell him, or leave him in the dark, but then certain words came into her hearing.

"…forest west of Iwa…tracks…men…Oto…"

She gave Gaara a symbol to be quiet, and she sipped at her drink carefully as she focused her hearing on the table of men who she knew to be Iwa ninja. After a few minutes, she pushed her drink away, and told Gaara that she felt ill. Taking the signal, he stood up, and the he paid the waitress, escorting Sakura out, and they put their hoods back on.

The two turned a few alleys until they were alone and Sakura pressed her throat to hit the button of the walkie talkie, whispering, "Found a fox trail in Iwa. Should we proceed to follow?"

Seconds later, Kakashi replied, "Proceed with caution, but do not make full contact. Be back by tomorrow."

"Got it."

Aimlessly, the two left the city, heading in the direction towards Iwa, but after an hour, and they sensed no one under or near by, the went northwest of Iwa, jumping on rocks and trees, pumping chakra into their legs to cover the long distance. It only took them 3 hours to get to the larger forest west of Iwa, but now they had to be careful how to proceed.

As monks, it was normal for them to train in martial arts, and they trained their chakra just like ninja, and they were sometimes taught a few things by ninja. But they would have to walk on the ground now to find any traces, and night was coming fast. Sakura had suggested they stop to rest, but Gaara wanted to push through, and she secretly agreed.

They trudged through the forest feeling out for any chakra signatures, and deeper in, they finally felt someone. Or actually, a whole bunch of someones.

Heading in that direction, they heard voices and saw fires, but before they were even 20 feet near the group, kunai were at their throat, and Sakura heard the man next to her ask brusquely, "What the hell do you two want?"

Sakura squeaked, and Gaara answered shakily in a practiced voice, "We-we are lost. Our elder was heading to Iwa, and we were a day behind, and we have been in the forest for two days. We sensed you near by, and hoped that you could guide me and my sister in the direction of Iwa."

Sakura shook her hands, whimpering at the knife at her throat, and Gaara did what he could to be strong in front of these strange men. Their acting seemed to pass, as the kunai were taken away from their throats, and one of the men spoke to the other,

"Make sure you feed them. But in the morning, the two of you take them to Iwa. Got it?"

One of the men responded, "Yes sir…Alright, you two come with me." He motioned for the two of them to follow, and they did, as the other man walked behind them. Sakura clutched onto Gaara's sleeve, and Gaara whispered loud enough for the two men to hear "It's alright, they are good men. They will take us to Elder tomorrow."

They were kept near the edge of the section, far from any fire, and given small rations of bread, dried fruits, and water. Their two guards kept watch of them carefully, so neither of them dared to move from their designated area, and they only observed the others around by fires at a distance. They did not sleep, but instead meditated. And while their guards thought they were asleep, they talked.

"So, how many days till we get to sea?" Said the one on their right. The other who sat left of them by a small fire replied, "About 5 days, from what I heard."

Right groaned, "I wish we could just plow through Waterfall. I hate the sea. On the ground is where I like it best." Left grunted, "Damn right. But, Tsuchikage's orders."

They only talked about trivial things after that, so when day break came, their escorts gave them another ration of bread and water, and they were guided away from the section. The walk took a good 6 hours, but when they were about 2 hours from Iwa, their guides pointed them in the right direction. Sakura smiled sweetly at them, bowing deeply,

"Thank you very much for your kindness!" This made both of the men blush, but they merely walked off with a wave good bye. Gaara and Sakura headed in the pointed direction, but Sakura's ear bud sounded off, and she could again hear Kakashi. She answered his question,

"We made small contact. Where are you?" The receiver cackled a little bit, and then he replied. "We're still south of Iwa." Sakura spoke hurriedly,

"The fox is heading to sea. We are two hours monk pace west of Iwa. Get here!"

She could hear Kakashi calling out the order to the other teams, "We'll be there in 5 hours approximately. Radio silence until then."

"Roger."

Sakura sat down on a rock, releasing a loud sigh of exhaustion, and Gaara leaned against a tree. She gathered her thoughts, trying to plan around this new development. Originally, they had thought that the army would have gone straight to Oto, but this was understandable. Waterfall country did not like Iwa or Oto, their defenses recently increased to stop any on coming force on all sides, so the option of going through Waterfall had been cut off.

The army could have attempted to go through Fire Country, but they wouldn't have gone farther than the border towns, because there were many patrols on the borders these days. If they had tried to sneak through, it would have started a war for several reasons. No one was ready for that.

No, by sea was a sneaky and smart way of hiding tracks.

"So, you ever going to answer my question, or are you going to avoid it as much as you can?"

Gaara asked, startling the plotting Sakura. But she asked back, "Do you really need to know? Is it some mission of yours to know personal and private details about people?"

Gaara shook his head, "I am merely trying to make your character. You are most curious. You are a rare person, to not care if you invoke the wrath of a jinchuuriki. You treat us as equals…And ever since we were genin…I've always wondered why Naruto would nearly get himself killed to protect you."

This made Sakura want to cry, and while she was normally strong enough to hide back that urge, this mission had been tearing at her. It was driving her crazy, and she wanted to hide herself in a sake bottle, a trait she had learned from Tsunade. Gaara seemed to notice this change in her, as he quickly spoke,

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. You don't-"

"Naruto is an idiot." She interjected, hiding her face in her hands, not wanting the Kazekage to see her tears. "He is the biggest, most wonderful idiot in the world. And I love him, no matter what he thinks, or how much I'm pissed at him."

She didn't need to see the man next to her to know he was stunned. She kept going, "I've been trying to tell him for 5 years that I love him. But ever since he came back from his training trip, he's avoided me. I haven't been in the same room with him for more than a minute since we were 12! He disappeared every time he came to the village, and he never answered a single letter…And for some reason, probably because the gods like to play with me, I love him still."

After that Gaara left her alone as she sobbed quietly into her hands, and had drifted off into a numb sleep she hadn't felt in quite some time. A few hours later he woke her up as their teammates were finally near by. They huddled into a group off the road, and they started planning as best as they could.

5 days…That was so little time to get this mission operational. Usually, they'd have to infiltrate using Yamanaka techniques, but there were too many risks and anomalies. And while they could attack head on, 8 against an estimated 5,000 were odds that no one could face, no matter how powerful the 8 of them were.

That only left one true viable option.

_**Sakura**_

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

MWAHAHAHA. Fun chapter. This a brand new chapter, so hope you all enjoy.

But you all know the drill. Read it. **Review it.** _Love it._ Later.

_**Wolf**_


	7. Chapter 7

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words from the Wolf:**_

_-How long will you let the pain and loss define your life? –Christian Bale on Batman_

_-When I get sad, I stop being sad and get awesome instead. True Story. –Barney from How I Met Your Mother  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I sure do love it.

* * *

_**Hollow**_

The light swayed in her vision as the leafy branches of the tree rocked in the wind. They were high above the forest floor, all of the squad spread out to watch for any signs of the approaching army. In the shadow of the tree trunk, the only visible sign of a presence was a faded white mask with paint streaks and symbol of Konoha etched into the forehead. Watching below, there were only signs of animals going about their life, surviving in what way they could. She sighed quietly to herself, irritated.

What if they had gone in another direction? What if the army was due to head to another port? This ambush was not set up perfectly, seeing as the information was made up of here say, and relying on luck. The leader of this army was reportedly Sasuke, and while in the past Sakura knew this was the way her old teammate would have gone, there was no assurance that he would still go this way. The most direct and efficient way, what the Uchiha would have preferred. Any other way to this port would have been treacherous, time wasting, and could have the army spotted like a sore thumb.

Sakura shook her head, getting rid of her doubts. No, Sasuke would lead the army this way. He had to.

Temari's voice sounded in her ear piece, "I've got activity; heading this way at a slow pace. But I don't think it's the first section. There is no visual of Uchiha."

Kakashi responded, "The sections may have spread themselves out, but wait for the section to pass. Uchiha may be in disguise."

Temari did as ordered, as everyone waited on edge. Sakura, however, knew her old teammate was not among the section in Temari's view. Sasuke would never disguise himself. And if that was the first section, Kabuto would be there. Sakura spoke softly,

"Check for Yakushi. If he isn't there, then this must be the second section, or Uchiha may have gone ahead to the port."

After a few minutes, Temari called in, "No visual on either. Proceed?"

Kakashi took a minute to reply, "Wolf, Owl?" Shikamaru grumbled over the radio, "This may be the only opportunity we have, but if this is the first section, this could be a trap with Uchiha and Yakushi waiting in the next section."

Sakura contradicted the point, "This may already be the second section, and we don't know if the other sections are going to go in this path. They may have split up in smaller sections to deliver the targets to the port in a converged style. We need to take-"

Gaara's voice rang over the radio, "Sensors! Dog, a retreat is the only option now!"

Kakashi cursed and shouted over the radio, "Team, retreat and spread. Meet at point A tomorrow, if not then, we meet at point B in three days by the coastline for a final assault. If captured, hang tight. Along the way, leave traps. Radio silence as of now, understood?"

All seven of the subordinates confirmed his decision, and disappeared from their shadows to go straight in a run away from the army. Sakura went North West, her nerves knotting at the bad timing and the sensors. She hated it when a plan didn't fall through, when everyone was left up to chance in the adult game of Tag. Sakura stopped after two miles from the section to plant a trap. A few simple wires and branches over a wide spread area that wound through at least 20 feet of the trees in an awkward circle, and kunai with explosive tags set up around the perimeter, baiting the trap with blood and a torn cloth for the trackers.

She wasted no time, bandaging her hand quickly as she ran again, creating Kage Bunshin, going a bit further and scattering out, leaving more traps, each more elaborate and dangerous, using her blood and small rips of fabric as bait to either go into the trap, or make the trackers believe they are going around it when in fact they would walk right into another one. She couldn't sense any chakra around her, and wondered if the trackers had gone after someone else.

She bit her lip, heart pumping fast, winding a wire tight around a branch, attached to 3 explosive tags and a shrapnel tag. She cleared her thoughts, distractions unwelcome. Everyone would be fine, like always. Finished, she stepped off the high branch and fell nonchalantly 40 feet, grabbing a branch to swing her forward, and she flipped onto a lower branch but still 10 feet from the ground, and went at a dead run, messing with the trail she left behind.

She was about 15 miles out from her original position when she heard an explosion at the 3-mile mark made by one of her Kage Bunshin, South East of her position. Her mind quickly began thinking of why they bypassed the other traps, and all she could come up with was they were either in a weaving pattern, or they changed targets. Or caught the previous target…

Sakura growled at herself, pumping more chakra into her legs, needing to create more space between her and the enemy. Not even 20 minutes later another trap went off, this one closer at a 5-mile, and more violent.

As she reached 20 miles, 3 hours had passed since the call for retreat, and tenacious bastards were gaining on her. How any survived her traps was beyond her, having set off 13 as they pursued her. She knew that there was more than one team after her, and it only made her go faster.

A tingle went down her spine, and she used her chakra senses to feel that one team was within a few miles of her, and knew they had caught wind of her, despite her attempts to hide her escape. It would only be a matter of time before they got to her, and how she played it was critical to the mission. She could either destroy them, or infiltrate.

Stopping, she jumped to the floor of the forest quickly, and smeared her uniform and body with mud that was trailed with her sweat, swiping a shallow, long cut on her exposed arm, and she went about continuing her run, though her steps seemed more haggard, less careful, but still keeping at a steady pace. Let them come.

She focused her chakra, seals done meticulously and swiftly, prepared now for her capture.

It was like she was a flame to moths, her hunters now within visual range. Two on her right, one limping and burnt, the other not as wounded. Three on her left, but only two seemed injured. Another group behind her, just two, and they looked the worst. She missed a step on purpose, losing footing, but quickly tried to make up for it, turning around in that instant to launch an attack.

It was aimed at the ones on her right, a wide arc of kunai swept at them, only a few hitting the marks she had carelessly decided on. Barely paying attention to them, she turned to the ones on her left, getting out a ninja-to, and running at them. It was a hard skirmish, and she had to dodge attacks from the other four while she fought with the three directly. A few ninjutsu were shared, they constantly trying to encase her in the earth, but she would leap away in time. She didn't use ninjutsu, saving up her chakra, and it did its job of convincing the hunters that she was low on supply as she started getting sluggish and her breathing unsteady.

After many minutes, she allowed herself to get hit by a kunai into her thigh, and she cried out softly in pain, and one surged forward to punch her into the trunk of a tree. She landed against the trunk, only for three shinobi to surround her. One had a kunai ready for her throat, when another swatted his arm away.

"Don't! Yakushi-sama wants all Konoha captives alive."

A burly male bent down to Sakura and quickly picked her up, while two others took firm hold of her arms and hands, placing them in awkward angles as they tied her up. She was panting, but didn't bother saying anything. They would not be merciful, and she would not be pathetic to ask. She heard a curse from several of her captors, and she knew the traps had killed a few of their comrades. A solid hit the back of her head was given with enough force to have her fall on her face, placating them for now as they glared at her.

Picked up by the scruff of her armor, she was placed on someone's shoulder like a sack and carried off now to whatever end they chose. The way back was silent, and shorter. It only took an hour and a half to reach the destination, afternoon approaching with the darkening in the sky. It was a section of the army hidden in a mossy rocked area with natural caves as cover, and it looked like she was right; the original eight sections must have split themselves up even more, because there only looked to be a 125 or so shinobi, near 40 jounin and the rest chunnin level. About 20 or more slaves were hustling about, preparing for camp, as their masters were quietly waiting.

Keeping her masked head down, she and the trackers were being watched by everyone, and she felt the spikes of killer intent rise up. They must have been expecting more of their trackers to arrive back, and their appearance seemed to answer a silent question. Oops.

She was unceremoniously dumped near the center of the camp, and she rolled up from her back onto her knees, a tracker holding her down with a heavy hand on her shoulder. A jounin came over, with a long face, stubbed nose, and glaring green eyes, his brown hair cropped on his head. He asked gruffly,

"What is this?"

A tracker reported, shrugging, "A pod of ANBU was found. Yakushi-sama ordered any caught brought back alive and to this section, sir."

The jounin growled, "What does he want with more mouths to feed?"

Sakura saw in the corner of her eye as the tracker square their shoulders, not backing down, "Those are the orders, sir."

Sakura took that moment to look up since she had been caught, and she saw the jounin visibly freeze. It lasted only for a second, as his a rage took over him, and he bent down to pull her up by her throat. He shook her viciously as he snarled,

"YOU! You're the Konoha bitch! From the massacre at Kengai!"

A silence crept over the large camp, as killer intent she felt before spiked up. Sakura just laughed emotionlessly, and loudly, "It seems my reputation precedes me. How fortunate."

The jounin cocked back a fist, and punched her hard in the stomach. There was enough force in it that she ended up flying twenty feet, right into the stone wall of a cave. She crumpled a little, her arms hurt at the impact, and she found her white mask had fallen off from the impact thrown somewhere. She panted, finding she had a cut on her temple that let blood flow down the left side of her face. The area was still quiet as the jounin marched over to her while the other shinobi observed, and again picked her up, but by her collar this time. He growled low and menacingly,

"I will make you pay for the deaths at Kengai!"

Sakura smiled poisonously, her voice heard throughout the camp, "Do you want to hear a story?"

He punched her hard in the stomach, and even with her armor, she felt it. Coughing, she looked up, laughing. "Is that the best you can do? Quite pitiful."

Her head was slammed into the rock wall with a chakra laced hand, and she stifled a cry from the impact, surprised it didn't crack her skull. He hissed, "Get her out of here! See what she knows."

As ordered, two jounin took hold of her and they were dragged off to another cave. Unseen hands picked up the fallen wolf mask, and tucked it under the folds of dirty clothes. Screams and shouts were heard soon after, and the army of Iwa shinobi rejoiced at the knowledge that the Hollow Sakura had been captured and being made to pay for the deaths of hundreds.

* * *

Sakura's eyes were glazed over when they were finished with her. Several men had taken the satisfaction of beating the shit out of her, burning her, cutting her, whipping, the list went on. Nothing different. But they had messed up on several accounts.

The drugs they had given her numbed her senses. She assumed they had meant to poison her chakra and impair certain senses, but they in fact gave her a little too much morphine along with the other drugs. So, she had faked most of her screams and cries of terror. Which she had done before, but she didn't know if it was believable enough. The morphine was still strong as she was dragged to a cave, now only in her black shirt and pants, armor and weapons stripped from her person, and thrown carelessly on the ground near the back. However, Sakura got a little revenge, as she said venomously,

"Iwa pissant!" She kicked out viciously at the man, and she heard a satisfying crunch from his side. He cried out, but didn't fall, as he kicked her prone form,

"Konoha bitch! Can't fight worth shit!" She barked a cry in pain as he hit her rib, but she sat up, taunting him as she laughed and smiled emotionlessly, "Wanna hear a story?" The man scrambled out of the cave quickly.

Sitting up, she scooted backwards to the shadows of the cave, settling along the wall, recognizing it as the cave she had been thrown into earlier by the jounin leader. Her senses were dull, everything going haywire, and she barely saw anything around her, dazed and blurry. She remembered they hadn't checked her sandal boots, and unzipping one, she found a vial of light blue opaque liquid. She was trying to stay awake, though her body wanted to shut down to rest and begin to repair itself. Steeling herself, she managed to chug down the horrid liquid, and she hid the vial away again, pulling out another that she put off to the side, filled with a milky substance.

She waited as her body shook violently; her breaths becoming rapid and shallow, and soon the liquid began working. Pulling back her loosened hair, she sat up to her knees to lean forward and vomit up all the poisons in her system. Finished, she sat away from the sickness, now swallowing down the second vial to clean out her mouth. Ah, sake.

She found her senses were coming back to her though she was still impaired, her vision fuzzy, and she saw that there was a fire in the cave. Standing shakily, she staggered over to it, only to find others already beside it. Their expectant faces stopped her in her tracks. It was dark in the cave, and the fire illuminated their familiar features in half shadows, but she knew them by heart. She just couldn't tell if this was another of her dreams or real. The fire felt real, giving off some heat, but the ragged bodies around her seemed like a haunting dream, each of them frozen.

She let her gaze wander, uncertain, searching for the one she wanted the most, needed the most. It was near the farthest spot from her, and blue eyes were looking back at her, a hard expression on his dirty face. Kami, even in her delirium, Naruto still looked handsome. She felt a pang that he wasn't welcoming her, even in a delusion, but she took a step forward, trying to breathe again at seeing him. Her vision still faded in and out no matter how much she blinked to clear it away, but she passed all the others, and when she was in front of him, she sunk to her knees, staring at this figment of imagination that looked so eerie.

He looked at her, saying nothing as she reached out a trembling hand, and she touched the smooth whiskered cheek. A realization struck her. He was warm, solid. She could feel his breath, his body's natural warmth. His eyes stared at her, confusion written along with the unreadable stare he gave her. Her heart skipped several beats, and moisture threatened to leave her eyes.

She didn't want this to be a lie, she couldn't handle it if this wasn't real.

"Naruto…?" She spoke his name gently, hopefully. It took a few seconds for him to respond, but his lips parted to speak, his voice deep and husky,

"Sakura-chan."

Her breath hitched, tears falling from her eyes, a bright smile etching onto her face. Despite her injuries, she couldn't stop herself from leaning onto him, crushing him into a hug, her body wracking from quiet sobs.

"I finally found you."

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Why hello. Long time. To any who still read my works, I apologize for the long absence. I am just horrible, but I am trying to get better at it.

_**Translation:**_

**Kengai**- means overhanging cliff

Alright, well, people should know the deal. Read, review, live long and prosper.

_**Wolf**_


	8. Chapter 8

Always read the bottom commentary, I answer questions and inquiry there.

_**Words from the Wolf:**_

_-__Mastering others is strength. Mastering yourself is true power.__ – Lao Tzu_

_-__I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.__ - __Ron White _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I sure do love it.

* * *

_**Hollow**_

He hesitated, but he hugged her back gently, careful of her obvious wounds. He tried to calm her down, as she kept repeating softly that he was alive and real, and not a dream. The others said nothing, keeping their eyes mostly away from the two of them. He could smell her normal scent under the sweat, blood, and smoke, and her body clung to him tightly, she had been shifted to sit in his cross legged lap.

After several minutes she shifted back a little, putting her hands on his face, her smile still bright as tears rolled down her dirtied face. She inquired,

"Are you alright? Do you have injuries the fox can't fix?"

This seemed to take Naruto a second to understand, but he replied incredulously and with a lace of anger, his grip around her waist tightened in reflex,

"Sakura-chan, you look like your about to pass out from blood loss! You need to take care of yourself. Isn't that a rule for a medic?"

He had said the last part with such force it made her blink. She checked herself mentally, going over her list of injuries, and noticed he was right. The morphine was still in her, so she hadn't really noticed any distinct pain. She concluded that she needed to do as Naruto advised first, otherwise she'd be of no help.

She moved out of his lap reluctantly, missing his arms already. She plopped down right beside him, and went through a few seals before the barrier Shikamaru had taught her went up, covering her and the others. It wouldn't last long, but it would be enough to heal herself and a few others quickly. She silently swiped blood on her exposed left wrist, releasing one of many seals on her body.

It brought forth a small scroll, and she unrolled it to show more seals inside it. Picking one, it showed a plethora of bandages, medical alcohol, and other utensils. As she began cleaning her head injuries first, she asked nonchalantly,

"So what are they like? Do they always stop camp this early in the day?"

Neji was the quickest to respond, his tone matter-of-fact and indifferent, "They start at sunrise, unless there are orders to…question us. Then we go on through the day, and end an hour before sun down." Sakura looked up at the Hyuuga, noticing his hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail. He didn't have an apparent need for treatment, but she would diagnose him as the others. She finished with both her head injuries and worked on her abused ribs, hands glowing with green chakra.

"Questioning? If they call that questioning, then they need some remedial training. They are amateurs at best."

She breathed a little easier as the cracked rib was fixed and the bruising swelled down. Chouji spoke up next, she saw his eyes widened, though the emotion conveyed was hard to figure in the darkness and the flickering of fire,

"Amateurs? How do you mean, Haruno-san?"

She froze up, not having heard that name in a long time. Of course they didn't know, she can't blame them for not knowing the gossip of Konoha. Her voice wavered only slightly, but a thickness of emotion could be heard.

"Never call me that. Just call me Sakura, please, all of you…as for why they are amateurs, they do more torture than questioning. And even that is mediocre. They're not very imaginative, are they?"

She'd have to deal with her back another time, as no one here could do anything for her. Staunching the blood of the cuts and welts from the whip on her arms, she reached under her shirt with a towel and cleaned the others haphazardly. She ignored the questioning looks purposefully as she finished with her own administrations. Cleaning her hand with water, she asked offhand,

"Any of you need critical medical attention? I can't keep the barrier up long, so it'll have to be quick."

Tenten, Kiba, and Chouji raised their hands, and she stood and went over to them. Chouji was having a hard time breathing, and she found 3 cracked ribs, which she hastily fixed, amazed none of them had punctured his lungs. He also sounded like he was getting pneumonia, as did the other two. She did what she could to pull out the phlegm and liquid from his lungs, which she repeated on the other two, but she knew it was only a quick solution. Once they got back to Konoha, she would put them straight on bed rest.

Kiba had a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle. Tenten had a bad knee, dislocated discs in her back, and when Sakura diagnosed her, she had to contain her fury before she stormed out of the cave and killed all of the shinobi ahead of schedule. Tenten saw the pinkettes eyes, and she said nothing as Sakura healed her, gently and kindly.

Done with the three, she began diagnosing everyone. All the same, old and new injuries, evidence of torture, malnourished, and the poisons in their systems. Everyone had remained silent for her, to let her concentrate, to which she was grateful. She knew that her time was about to run out, so she finished with Shino's arm, and went back to her self-designated spot by Naruto. Pulling out some more supplies from the scroll, she tossed everyone a vial of small purple pills, a canteen, and ration bars.

"Eat the bars first, then take a pill. Hide the vial in your boots. Remember, one pill a day, everyday."

They did so quickly, scarfing down everything, and she hide away the empty canteens, everything sealed away in her wrist again. She let go of the barrier slowly, making sure not leak out the chakra to alert the shinobi outside the cave. While everyone still seemed unable to broach conversation, Sakura took the step,

"It's been a year and four months since Akamaru got back to Konoha. How long have you been held in this caravan?"

It was slow to start conversation, but Tenten offered up an answer, her voice hoarse from lack of use,

"About a month a half. The rest of the time we were held somewhere off to the south west of Earth Country. This section moves slowly, as we walk on foot, and no use of chakra."

Sakura nodded, knowing that their systems were in need of flushing out the poisons. That was another item on her list of chores when they get back home. The pills would help, but fixing chakra pathways would take some time. She started to plait her hair, hoping to get it out of the way for a bit.

"How often is questioning?"

Kiba replied this time, "Depends on their moods. For each of us, it's usually once a week."

"But you seem to have invoked some kind of anger, Sakura-san. What is it that you did?" Interceded Shino, eyes on her, analyzing her. Everyone's attention had been on her since the beginning, but now it was undivided. They really needed to get out more often.

"Oh, the usual." She waved it off, not wanting to explain herself, or the things she had done. To be judged. She decided then that it was time for her to rest, knowing she had need for her chakra to maintain its steady stream. She quietly lay down on her side beside Naruto, discreetly taking hold of the back of his shirt. She would not let him leave her, not again.

She quickly fell asleep, her even breaths flicked with fire at every exhale, and it danced higher than before. Naruto didn't know what to do, and no one had a comment, sarcastic or otherwise. Sakura's dismissal for rest had signaled to everyone to do the same, and Naruto would have moved away, but her grip on his shirt was tight, even in her sleep. He contemplated taking off his shirt, but a part of him he tried to keep away won out the second he looked at her face. So, he settled for turning his back to her, but staying close, and as sleep took over, he felt her forehead rest on his back.

* * *

They were all startled awake when the jounin leader of the camp paraded into the cave sometime after midnight, a smug expression on his face marred by the burning resentment he felt as his eyes fell upon Sakura, who held no expression as she sat up from her sleeping position. Her eyes were blank, no fear on her face. She knew he wanted nothing more than to make her suffer. And he would do his best trying.

He stomped over to her, kicking or stepping on the others to get to her, and without pause he grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her up to his height, and slammed her back into the wall. Sakura was glad his attention was solely on her, because Naruto was held back by Lee and Neiji, who was ready to spring up at any moment. She didn't need him to complicate this more than it already was. The jounin glowered,

"What, got nothing to say?"

She smiled, her face still blank, "Oh, I do, but let's see what colorful barbs you got today. You get a point for every one that's original."

He growled, "You bitch!" He punched her in the jaw, and her head snapped with the motion. She glanced back at him, "Really? That's kindergarten level."

The jounin was not amused, as he slammed a fist into her stomach. No armor buffered the blow, and she coughed. He glared, his voice rough with emotion,

"I'd kill you now for the crimes committed against Iwa, if it wasn't for orders."

She laughed lightly, as if this was a joke, "So righteous you are, ne? What? Did I kill your lover?"

The hand clenching her shirt moved to choke her, her air being cut off. "You have no right to speak, you monster!"

She exhaled, "I did, didn't I? Did they scream? A lot of them like to scream."

He was holding a firm grip on her and his control, he hissed dangerously, "You will die by my hands, Hollow Sakura."

She smirked, barely able to get out, "Not if I get you first."

He was ready to break control, but someone called from the entrance, and he let her go after punching her again in the stomach. She stood her ground firmly, not looking away from his retreating form until he was out of the cave, and she took a deep breath again. Tenten came over to her, the guys all trying to remain lax. The other girl's hands were tender as she touched Sakura's throat, a bruise already forming on Sakura neck.

"Why did you egg him on?"

Sakura's brow raised, "It's how I work." Tenten seemed fearful, "But then he'll…"

Her sentence dropped off, but Sakura understood the brunette's terror. Sakura had faced it many times, but had managed to not become its victim. She put a hand on Tenten's shoulder, squeezing a little. She said softly,

"I will do whatever it takes to fulfill my mission, Tenten."

Neji's voice wafted over to them as he asked, bringing the males back into the conversation, "And what is your mission, Sakura-san? Why were you wearing an ANBU mask?"

She snorted, "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Before anyone could say anything, she felt his approaching presence as his cry rang out when the hunters had dumped him outside the caves as she had been yesterday. It was all too familiar to her, and her heart clenched. She wondered what they would do, but it seemed they didn't want to bother with his welcoming. As the shinobi came forward with a form between them, she stayed back as he was thrown into the dark cave of captives, stripped to only his shirt, pants, and sandals.

When the enemy shinobi left, Sakura whistled low, and the shadow moved lazily, standing to limp over to the waiting group. A voice whispered, "Sakura?"

She stepped over to him and pulled his arm around her shoulder, and he gratefully took the weight off his leg as he followed her steering. She chided, "Really, Shika, must you always come find me? I've been behaving very well with the other kids. Chouji can attest to it."

She felt Shikamaru tense up, he asked, uncertain, "They're alive?"

She rolled her eyes, "They gave you some drugs, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but, Sakura-"

"First, let's get you cleaned. Then, you join the others. Got it?"

He grumbled, "Troublesome…"

She put him not to far from the group, settling him on the ground so he was within the firelight's range. She went to work after raising the barrier, poking and prodding him, and had to fix his dislocated knee and cuts. She pulled out another two vials from her boots, and her pineapple headed teammate laughed after he swallowed down the second after throwing up the first.

"I knew you had alcohol. Ino owes me 50 ryu."

Sakura laughed softly, "You can get your girlfriend to pay you later. What of the others?"

Shikamaru sat up, a little more aware, but still drugged, "I split from them after the retreat, and managed to keep them away from the others by heading south. You were right about them being scattered. Got caught by another section, and waited while they brought me over here."

She nodded, still crouched beside him, disinfecting a nasty deep laceration on the side of his other leg.

"Good, if it's just me and you, I can live with that."

Shikamaru eyes narrowed at her even though his head still lolled every once in a while, he tried to keep his gaze on her, assessing her words and manner. He came to the usual conclusion,

"Ah. What's the plan?"

She tied the bandage on his leg, fingers deftly working as she explained her concocted escape plan, "Remember the time in Bird Country. With the mercenaries? Mix that with the usual."

Shikamaru nodded, letting his fuzzy head drop to his chest so he could rest his eyes, "How many did you count here?"

"About 125 or so. It's already started."

Her teammate smirked, "Bastards won't know what got them. When will you begin story time?"

She answered with a yawn, "In a few hours. Since you're here, I won't have to waste as much chakra protecting them. Chouji-san, I'm leaving Shikamaru with you. I need to sleep. Wake me in three, Shika."

"Hai."

With that, she released the barrier and went back to her spot by the fire, though everyone else was wide awake, standing near Shikamaru. Chouji came over first, and hugged his friend briefly. Shikamaru smiled at Chouji,

"Ah, I see she's already taken care of you."

Chouji asked, confused, "What's going on, Shikamaru? Why are you both here?"

The pineapple headed male looked around at all of them, dark eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. He licked his bottom chapped lip, unsure how to start.

"I thought she would have told you, then again…We're here to bring you home."

This surprised all of them, Kiba managed to spit out,

"But how? She's a medic, you're a strategist."

Shikamaru concentrated his blurry vision on the Inuzuka, "There is a difference between a medic, and what Sakura is. A very huge difference. I am not just a strategist. We are ANBU. And as of now, she is acting Captain until we get back with the others."

Neji almost sputtered, "Acting Captain? When did you become ANBU?"

Shikamaru turned his eyes to stare directly at Naruto. The blond was silent, and Nara knew the others spoke for him. Naruto was still hurting, and didn't want to let on how much Sakura still meant to him. The ANBU wanted to smack his old friend upside the head. Naruto had kept the pinkette in the dark, had made her hurt. Shikamaru was at war with himself; the blond with his promises, or the girl who had suffered, and became his sister.

He controlled his flared temper, but answering tersely, "We've been ANBU for over three years now. You'd know that if you were home, Naruto. You'd know a lot of things if you had just stayed home, and quit avoiding her."

Everyone was taken aback by the tone Shikamaru the lazy genius had used, watching him berate Naruto, who had flinched at the accusation. Chouji, had his hands upfront, looking squarely at the Nara.

"Shikamaru, you shouldn't-"

"I should, Chouji, and I will. All of us made a pact, to protect Sakura, but damn it, Naruto, I didn't think I'd have to protect her from you!"

The blue eyes were barely discernible in the darkness, but Shikamaru would not look away. The blond was horrified, and Shikamaru felt both guilt and pleasure at putting it on the man's face. He wanted Naruto to know just how much his leaving, his abandonment, had hurt Sakura. How much Sakura quietly cried when she thought no one was watching, when Naruto and the others first left on the Uchiha retrieval missions. How bit by bit, she had hollowed out, giving her everything to missions, patients, and work. That the only reason she was alive and kicking was the hope instilled in her of finding the idiot blond.

She had killed herself, because she thought he was gone forever when Akamaru came back alone through the red gates of Konoha, with the message of the team's deaths.

Shikamaru's throat constricted as that memory surfaced along with the first attempt she had made. Naruto hadn't been there when she needed him.

His voice was thick of the frustrating emotion of wanting to yell it all at the blond, but also to protect both Sakura and Naruto.

"Just go to bed. We move out in a 3 hours."

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Hello dearies. Any questions?

I must toot my own horn, I like how this is turning out. After many drafts over the years, I think I finally like this direction the story is going. Sakura is BA, and her backstory is slowly to be revealed.

_**Translation:**_

-none at this time

Alright, well, people you should know the deal. Read, review, live long and prosper.

_**Wolf**_


End file.
